Kaede's Mailbox
by Aki Midori
Summary: [SENRU] No matter how far the distance, how vast the seas in between are, there will always be a place that would call out to your soul. [Edited email addies for better reading ]


**Kaede's Mailbox**  
By Aki Midori _  
Dedicated to SenRu's devoted supporters._

Pairing: SenRu  
Rating: PG for hints of Shounen Ai  
Warnings: Nothing drastic, but shounen-ai hints are aboard

Author's BLAH:

Well what do you know. One Aki Midori awakens from her self-induced retirement in honor of Rukawa Kaede's birthday, and Sendoh Akira's birthday, and the upcoming SenRu Day, and all the other SenRu special days I've missed because I'm such a big jerk… Me hopes you haven't forgotten this silly writer yet. ; Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk and its characters are not my property. Don't sue. I'm underpaid. (Don't tell my boss I said that.)

-----

Kaede's Mailbox  
-----

Date: 25 December 2006  
From: rukawacomehome.at.allstarbasketball.  
Subject: By Order of the Ambassador, You are to Go Home  
To: rookienomore.at.basketballglory.

Hi Rukawa!

How'd you like my new e-mail address? I had it changed because you didn't really respond well to the previous one. I really didn't want to change it, but I suppose haverukawadeported.at.allstarbasketball. doesn't sound too good. The connotation's rather… demanding.

Is this much better?

A-ny-way.

It's Christmas Day, dude. I hope you're not copulating with your basketball somewhere in the snow-covered streets of New York. I mean, knowing you, you'd probably be plowing your way towards a deserted b-ball court right now. Sheesh, you're obsessed.

Ehm. Just wrote to check up on you, as per usual. I'm such a good friend, aren't I? In fact, I'm so darn good, I've gone to such great lengths just to warn you of an impending disaster.

You are so dead. You promised your brother that you'll be coming home for Christmas, and where the heck are you right now?

Oh, you are so dead. Your brother's gonna pound you to death, and I'll be videotaping blow after agonizing blow.

Can't wait, so come home soon!

Sendoh

PS… Send me a card, ok?

* * *

Date: 26 December 2006  
From: thebomb.at.worshipme.  
Subject: Get back here. Immediately.  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Kaede.

Get back home. Right now.

Or else.

Kouji

* * *

Date: 26 December 2006  
From: thebomb.at.worshipme.  
Subject: Re: Re: Get back here. Immediately.  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

You freak!

The hell did you slam the phone? That was an overseas call, dammit! It was expensive!

And no, I will NOT screw myself.

Get back here Kaede.

Or I'll be screwing your Sendoh.

Kouji

* * *

Date: 26 December 2006  
From: thebomb.at.worshipme.  
Subject: Re: Re: Re:Get back here. Immediately.  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

What did you mean you hate me? You can't hate me. I'm your other half. And you can't not speak to me again. I'm your twin. And you love me.

I just said that because I want you to come home. Don't you miss us? At least come home for your birthday!

Kouji

* * *

Date: 26 December 2006  
From: therealbomb.at.worshipme.  
Subject: Your brother's a mess  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Rukawa,

Kouji says you're not speaking to him. You're not answering his calls. He's currently crying right now, and we don' t know why. What did he say that got you so mad, anyway?

Sendoh

PS… Ya like my new e-mail addie? It was inspired by Kouji's. :D

* * *

Date: 27 December 2006  
From: thebomb.at.worshipme.  
Subject: I'm sorry!  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Bro,

Stop being a petulant kid and forgive me already!

'Ji

* * *

Date: 28 December 2006  
From: thebomb.at.worshipme.  
Subject: RE: Did you tell him? Do you like him?  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Bro,

Of course I didn't tell him.

Look. I know it was wrong for me to use him against you. I was being stupid, ok? I just wanted you to come home, and it was the first thing I thought of.

No, bro. I don't like Sendoh. Not that way, anyway. He's cool, bro, just like you always tell me. We've only known each other – what – a year (that was last Christmas, right, back when I used to call him names?)- and he's already like a part of the family. Mama and pops like him so much, they wanted to steal him from his own parents and adopt him.

He's a good man.

But I don't like him like him, alright? So don't worry, ok? Nobody'd steal him away from you. Not me, not any body else.

I promise, if anybody tried to hit on him, I'll make them kiss their own asses.

So come home soon. So you could tell him, ok?

'Ji

* * *

Date: 1 January 2007  
From: rukawatheman.at.allstarbasketball.  
Subject: Happy Birthday, Rukawa-kun!  
To: sendohisapig.at.basketballglory.

Hey rookie!

You didn't like my other e-mail again? Sheesh, you're so hard to please. Your bro's right. You are a petulant brat. And I don't like your addie, either.

You'd better change that before I get over there and kick your bratty ass.

Happy Birthday, my friend! I wonder what you're doing right now. And yes, you have to celebrate your birthday. No, you can't celebrate it by playing basketball!

I've attached two birthday cards with this mail. I sincerely hope you'd like the one with Kiyota in the middle of a drunken striptease.

Enjoy!

Sendoh

PS… I was the one who took the other picture. You'll love it.

* * *

Date: 2 January 2007  
From: imsorry.at.allstarbasketball.  
Subject: Truce!  
To: rookienomore.at.basketballglory.

It was a joke! A joke, you hear me?!

Ok. So you really didn't appreciate that photoshopped picture of Sakuragi and Uozumi together. But it was your brother's idea! Your brother's, you hear me? Not my fault!

So I was the one who edited, but please don't hate me! It was Kouji!

Sendoh

* * *

Date: 2 January 2007  
From: thebomb.at.worshipme.  
Subject: So NOT me.  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

It wasn't me.

Kouji

* * *

Date: 4 January 2007  
From: imsorry.at.allstarbasketball.  
Subject: RE: RE: Truce!  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Thanks for the truce, bud. You I really, really wouldn't be able to sleep if you're mad at me.

I know it sounds stupid, but you're important to me, 'ya know? I really don't want you to be upset with me, not over some stupid joke, not over anything at all.

And uh… blame it on the New Year's bug, but this year I kinda resolved to not bottle up my thoughts behind my 'aho smile anymore, so here it goes.

I miss you, Rukawa-kun.

'Ya know, things aren't the same without you here. Sure, you really didn't talk a lot, but your presence is such a significant thing, that you kinda left a big, gaping hole in Kanagawa when you left for the States.

Without you, each game's not that great anymore. I feel that something's lacking. I dunno what. The fire, I guess? You were so passionate, that the fire within you over-flows with each dribble of the ball, spreading out toward each corner of the court.

I have never met anybody who loved basketball as much as you did.

It also sucked that you left just when we were getting to be really great friends.

When are you coming back? I'll let you win one game if you do.

Send me a card, alright! And take care always, my friend.

Sendoh

PS… Do you still paint, Rukawa-kun? Your mama just showed me your works, bud, and I have to say they're wicked cool.

No. That's an understatement.

Ya know, I think the world will be a much, much pretty place if you were the one who created it. The paintings made it seem so. I never really thought much of the sky before, but when I look at your painting, it makes me feel as if I want to fly.

* * *

Date: 10 January 2007  
From: imalittleteapot.at.yoohoo.  
Subject: Hey, bro.  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Hey there, 'tard.

You're not mad at me, are you?

Anyway, that's a stupid thing for you to be brooding about.

It's just a nude picture of Uozumi!

Ok. So it was awful, but it was funny as hell, too!

Haha. Ok, ok. I can practically see you glowering at me from half-way around the world, so I'll stop. Ehm. Anyway. The other guys have been asking for your e-mail addie, so I gave it to them. Thought I'd give you a heads-up since I know ya don't like other people communing with you, or something, though I don't really know why.

They all care about you, dolt. They miss you.

They were also pleasantly surprised when that huge (LATE!) package arrived. Everybody didn't really expect such cool gifts from you, but hey. Here's a scoop.

Sakuragi practically teared up when he saw that Nike jacket.

…

Ok, that was bullshit.

But he really liked it, dude. Everybody loved the gifts.

See? You're not such a bastard, after all!

That kind, considerate, and loving part of you is from yours truly! Haha. Love you too, bro!

Anyway, bullshit aside, one person really did tear up (almost) when he opened his gift.

Though I think it would have been better if you gave that painting Sendoh personally. He really thought you were mad at him.

Next time, do it yourself, idiot. Don't let the couriers do your job for you, just because you're too much of an anti-social bastard to do it yourself.

And yeah, bro. I'm telling you this because I love you.

Kouji.

PS… Thanks for the special issue of Playboy Mag, buddy! I really do love you!

* * *

Date: 4 January 2007  
From: kickassbabe.at.gorgeousgirls.  
Subject: Thanks, Rukawa!  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Hi Rukawa!

Nice e-mail addie you've got here! We've just received the package, and to say that everybody's happy is an understatement. We're all psyched!

We miss you so much, you little brat. I hope you're miserable there, so you'll come home soon.

Ok, I was just kidding about the last part.

But we do miss you, Rukawa-kun. I know you're there to fulfill your dreams, which is why we can't really blame you, but that doesn't stop us from feeling a little incomplete without you here.

You're not just an integral part of the team, Rukawa. You're also a very special friend.

Do not ever think otherwise.

Ass-kickin' love,  
Ayako-senpai

* * *

Date: 4 January 2007  
From: thetensai.at.basketballgenius.  
Subject: Kitsune!  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Baka Kitsune!

The esteemed tensai has decided to grace your pathetic mailbox with his godly presence. You should be down on your weak knees and flooding the floor with tears of joy right now.

I really don't want to e-mail you and all, but the damn manager will not stop hitting my glorious head with her not-so-glorious fan until I hit the send button.

So here, ok?

I didn't ask for the jacket, but thanks anyway!

You're still a baka kitsune, though!

Sakuragi

PS.. Temee, kitsune! What's with that pathetic email address?!

* * *

Date: 10 January 2007  
From: thegod.at.gorgeousmen.jp  
Subject: RE: Drop it, Kouji  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Hey Bro,

Change your addie, will ya?

It's getting too boring.

Whassamatter with all your friends e-mailing you, and shit?

They love you, moron. Of course, they'll be flooding your mailbox!

Oh, yeah, by the way, Sendoh's been acting pretty peculiar lately, you know? I think it's 'bout that time you sent him your painting. He's pretty introspective and shit, and I can't even share my awesome Playboy magazines with him anymore, 'coz he's not paying attention! Can you believe that?  
He always has this far-off look in his face, especially when he looks up at the sky, you know?

No, I will not drop it. Not until you two stop being idiots and finally tell each other how you feel.

The way you two are pussy-footing around each other is frustrating, it makes me want to go back to Osaka. Life's much simpler there. All girls, no problematic brothers and no equally-problematic soon-to-be-boyfriend.

Yeah.

What's gotten you pissing your pants, anyway? I thought you two could tell each other everything?

'Ji

* * *

Date: 12 January 2007  
From: therealgod.at.basketballhotties.  
Subject: I miss you.  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Rukawa-kun,

I miss you.

Sendoh

* * *

Date: 20 January 2007  
From: therealgod.at.gorgeousmen.jp  
Subject: RE: RE: I miss you.  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Rukawa-kun,

I seldom hang out with the guys anymore. I'm sure they're probably noticing it, but I don't care. 

It's just that suddenly, I feel as if I've swallowed the entire sky and now there's something so enormous and vast cradled right here in my heart, I feel like I can't take it anymore.

It feels as if it would burst any moment now, and I don't want the others to witness me break.

I feel like I'm breaking, Rukawa-kun.

Help me.

Sendoh

* * *

Date: 31 January 2007  
From: therealgod.at.gorgeousmen.jp  
Subject: Talk to me.  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Talk to me, Rukawa-kun.

How come it's been days since you last mailed me?

I sleep with my laptop open now, jumping up at each 'ping' I hear, hoping it's from you.

Why won't you talk to me anymore? Was it something I said?

Sendoh

* * *

Date: 4 February 2007  
From: thegod.at.gorgeousmen.jp  
Subject: RE: Help me.  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Kaede, you insufferable, hopeless idiot.

I told you to come back home, goddammit.

How am I supposed to hug you now? How am I supposed to tell you everything will be OK?

Sendoh's not faring any better, you know. His shoulders are always slumped, the sparkle was gone from his eyes, and the mirth was gone from his smile. Heck, even the spikes seem a little sloppy now!

He looks as if he just had his heart broken.

You ask me what you're going to do.

You ask me how to make things right.

You ask me how to swallow that big lump in your throat that seems to be blocking the words you've wanted to say.

The sky you've been looking up to is the same sky Sendoh's swallowed up in his heart. He tells me there's something so huge in his heart right now, and he feels as if he's going to break any moment.

You've always loved the sky, brother. You've always looked up to it since we were small, and when you do, your eyes would glisten with something akin to tears at the intensity of your desire to reach it.

You've always wanted to fly.

You have.

You've been basking in the embrace of the one thing you've always wanted, and in turn, you've shared it with the most special person you've ever met.

When Sendoh looks at the sky, all he could feel is the intensity of your love.

How can you expect him to not love you in return?

He told you of your feelings, dork.

There's no reason for you not to believe him.

Kouji.

* * *

Date: 7 February 2007  
From: thecoach.at.basketballstars.  
Subject: RE: Request for Leave of Absence  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Kaede my boy,

We're in the middle of a grueling practice for the match of our lives, and you're asking me if you could come back home?!

What kind of a pansy-brained trick is this?!

Denied!

Coach Carter

* * *

Date: 8 February 2007  
From: thecoach.at.basketballstars.  
Subject: RE: Recruitment  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Kaede.

I don't care if you fucking recruited Michael Jordan himself.

Denied!

Coach Carter

* * *

Date: 9 February 2007  
From: thecoach.at.basketballstars.  
Subject: RE: Resignation  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory. Rukawa,

Kaede Rukawa

You _cannot _leave the team!

Alright, you brat.

Two weeks!

I'm giving you two weeks, then get your ass back here!

And make sure you bring that basketball genius you're bragging about, or I'll wipe the basketball court with your ass!

Coach Carter

* * *

Date: 12 February 2007  
From: thegod.at.gorgeousmen.jp  
Subject: Take care on your flight, dork  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Kaede, my idiot brother,

Take care.

Bring your barf bags.

Do not talk to strangers.

Do not talk to handsome strangers who looks at your ass.

Do not even think of talking to handsome strangers who tells you that you have a good ass.

Do not drink anything alcoholic on the plane.

And by gods. Do not reserve the seat next to yours for your damned basketball!

We'll be waiting!

Kouji.

* * *

Date: 13 February 2007  
From: therealgod.at.gorgeousmen.dot.jp  
Subject: RE: Sorry  
To: basketballgod.at.basketballglory.

Kaede,

It's alright.

By god, it's really alright.

I'll be waiting for you.

Akira

--

_ basketballgod.at.basketballglory. wrote:_

Sendoh-kun,

I'm sorry I'm a jerk.

I'm going to make up for it.

Fly with me Sendoh.

I'm coming over to pick you up, and then we'll fly together.

Kaede ----------  
The End  
-----------  
Postnotes (Yeah, you really have to have one, don't you?)

It's kind of funny, since I think I've started to write this baby last January, in hopes of submitting it in time for Sendoh's birthday. As per usual, I couldn't find the drive to finish it, until tonight, while I was rummaging around in my SenRu folder for something to share with you guys.

To be honest, the theme Homecoming was the farthest thing from my mind while I was continuing this story. By the time I've read it after it was done, though, it hit me that the fic is about coming home. I was staring at my screen for like, thirty seconds, and by the time I got back to myself, I could only say, 'Oh'.

So I suppose yeah, there's a reason why this wasn't finished in time for Sendoh's birthday. I suppose this was, after all, meant to be my homecoming fic. Hope you liked it!

9/21/07 Edited for better, easier reading. For those of you who are the type to save fics in your pc's, mail me, and i'll be happy to send you a not-so-whacked-version of this fic. My formatting keeps on getting --- argh!


End file.
